


Finding happiness

by WrittenTruth



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Communication Failure, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Insecure Tony Stark, Lack of Communication, Multi, Not the best but I am working on improving, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, The Sims 4, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenTruth/pseuds/WrittenTruth
Summary: Tony and Steve invite Bucky to live in their apartment, all three men agree they feel better with Bucky home. However what Tony isn't expecting is to fall for Bucky, or for Steve to actually be okay with his feelings for his best friend.(Comic style using Sims 4 as digital art)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never done anything like this before so please go easy on me, I used my Sims 4 game to create this I want to do more of these I have a lot of ideas it just takes a while to actually set these scenes up in game so please be a little patient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony start a difficult conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky lurks around the corner overhearing a private conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be working on pages 4 and 5 this week, I already had pages 1 - 3 done which is why they were uploaded back to back. This was done for fun so please go easy on me I simply use my Sims game and free editing software's to make this. Anyway my tumblr is @berry-charm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Bucky and Steve are finally honest with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long, working on putting out page 5 today as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long for me to upload, I will make sure to not upload until the whole fic is ready to upload next time.


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I want to make more of these, but I want them to have a better page layout so going to work on that along with picture quality. I hope you all enjoy ,let me know what you would like to see in the future or how you felt about this one. Again sorry this took so long to upload.


End file.
